Delirium
by Dreamshard28
Summary: Rain was pouring down on that one fateful day. He already knew something was going to happen, when his dad came home in the evening drunk yet again. Everytime he was drunk something happened.
1. Homewrecker

**Homewrecker**

Rain was pouring down on that one fateful day. He already knew something was going to happen, when his dad came home in the evening drunk yet again. Everytime he was drunk something happened. Of course he could have simply left. But the last time he and his little sister had gone outside, when his dad was acting up, it had gone badly for his mother. As a kid he would have simply ignored that. It had been hurting him to do so, yes, but there had been nothing he could have really done to protect her. But Kenny had grown since then, he was eighteen and in his last year of school. He had matured into a lanky, but strong guy. He perhaps was not as strong as Stan or Cartman, but he could stand up for himself. Kenny felt like he was strong enough to take on his father.

Things went down the way they usually did. At first nothing really out of the ordinary happened, but then his mother said something perfectly normal, that for some reason triggered his dad to go mad. By now he was screaming at his mother in the way a gorilla would scream at a rivalling ape. He could see the anger in his fathers face all the way from the kitchen, where he was sitting on the table doing his homework. The angered lines on his fathers forehead told a story about what was to happen a second later, when he shoved his mother towards the wall. „You fucking bitch...", it was hard to make out what his father was screaming but those few words really stood out. As he was getting up from his seat, he noticed how the music, that had been coming from their room had stopped playing. Karen had been listening to it, before the argument started. It was not like she would come out, she was too afraid of their father, but it was a telltale sign, that she had noticed and was probably afraid. Kenny could not take it anymore though, he had enough of his father destroying nearly every evening they spend together at home. He was the epitome of white trash as it was portrayed on television. But what Kenny really cared about was the well-being of his mother and sister. „Hey Asshole, I'm trying to learn here. Back off!", he tried to get his fathers attention, so that he would let go of his mother, who by now was ducking, looking scared to the bones. Obviously his plan was sucessful, because his father let go of his mother and instead stormed into the kitchen. „What did you say, bastard?", Stuarts words were underlined with growling. „I said you should back off. Thank you for listening. Now shut the hell up or go to sleep or something...", Kenny huffed. He felt how his stomach turned mildy, from the tension. It was the first time he was standing up to his dad. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't afraid of his father, who right now was closing the gap inbetween them. As he came closer the familiar stench of alcohol was filling his nostrils. „You fucking little bitch.", in that second Stuart shot up his arm to grab Kennys hair, while Kenny in an attempt to defend went for Stuarts throat. „Stuart!", he heard his mother cry from the neighbouring room.

Things went really fast then. He was throttling his father, but he had underestimated the strength and fighting talent of the drunk man, who had a firm grip on his hair and was now bringing up his other hand to punch Kenny in the face. The way they were standing there was no way to escape the punch and the fist connected with his cheek. Since his father was holding him by the hair, there was no leeway for him to avoid it and it hit with full force. For a moment he felt dizzy, then he tasted iron, a sign of the blood coming from his mouth. „Ungh.", this wasn't good, he needed to get out of the tight spot he was in. He needed room in order to use his agility as an advantage. So he let go of Stuarts throat and instead used his hands to grab Stuart by the hand that was holding his hair. His father was having none of that. In the same moment he let his throat go, he forced Kenny to stumble backwards with his free hand, then used the grib he was having on his sons blond hair to slam his head onto the table. Kenny felt dizzy as his head collided with the edge of the table, the force of his fathers slamming nearly knocking him out. He didn't want to pass out though, so he tried with all his mental might to hold onto that last sliver of conciousness. He felt something warm coming from the side, where his head had connected with the table. It was not like he regretted standing up to his father, at least his mother was save now, but he had greatly overestimated himself and underestimated his dad. For a while his father kept holding Kenny in place one hand still holding his hair, the other pressing down on his back. His father was grunting, while his heavy breathing hit his sons neck, making him feel nauseous. Then however the grip on Kennys hair eased, „Let that be a lesson to you. You fucking don't talk like that to me.", Stuart gave him one last shove, then turned around to leave for his place on the couch.

Kenny couldn't say that was how he had wanted it to go, but at least his father was done raging now and left his mother alone. He slid down to a sitting position on the ground and brought one hand up to the spot, where he was bleeding on his head. „Kenny, what have you done?", he looked up to his mother, who had stepped into the kitchen. For some reason she seemed to be angry at him and not his father. „I was trying to...", he muttered his voice mildy painted shaky from the pain. „You were trying what? You don't talk that way to your father!", she frowned and Kenny started to feel sick. He did not regret helping her, but he was shocked, that he now was the bad guy in her eyes. It hurt him, more even than his fathers violence had, because it hit his heart with full force. „Get out of my eyes Kenny, I don't want to see you again this evening.", when he heard her words he felt how his eyes started to water. He had done nothing wrong, he was helping her. How could she be so dense to not see that? He pulled himself to a standing position with the help of the table and as he was standing he looked into his mothers eyes. What met him was mostly anger, so much that it made him shudder. His mother lifted her hand and pointed towards his room. He didn't want to go there. Karen was there and he did not want to upset her by giving her a look at his beaten up face. Once again he eyed his mother, then his father, who now was watching some shit show on television. Finally his eyes found the door leading to outside. „Fine...", he muttered and moved towards the exit, he didn't even grab his orange parker as he ran outside as quick as he could. „Fuck!", as he slammed the door behind himself he let go of the tears he had been holding back. „Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.", he kicked the trash can standing infront of their house a few times, before he scurried off down the road. He wasn't running, but he was walking fast-paced down the road, eyes locked on his feet.

The rain was still pouring down in streams. It didn't take long for him to get completely drenched. He didn't really care it was the least of his problems. Of course he started to feel cold, as his hair and the white shirt started to cling to his skin, but what really annoyed him was the fact he still felt dizzy. In fact his dizzyness was only getting worse the longer he walked. He took a deep breath as he felt the dizzyness getting so overwhelming, that he felt the need to sit down. „Shit...", he couldn't sit down outside in the rain, there was no bench anywhere close and it was not like he could go home either. He hated to admit it, but perhaps now was the time to get help. His friends of course knew about his life, it was not like anybody in the city did not know. Nobody ever said a word, they simply pretended it was not as bad as they all knew it was. People probably didn't know what they could do to help either. Most of the times people where already overwhelmed with their own problems, let alone the problems of other people. Kenny knew however, that his friends cared for his wellbeing and if they would have known a way, they would have already helped him. Still he did not like to bother them about what he considered his private business. Right now it felt, like there was no other way though. If he did not get help soon, he would fall unconcious on the street, he was sure of that and he didn't want that to happen. When he finally decided to get help it wasn't hard for him to decide, which friend of his he should bother. After right now he basically was standing right infront of Stans house. He still hesitated though as he looked at the two floor building. It did feel so embarassing to ask for help, but there was no other way.

As he forced himself to approach his friends house, Kenny felt nausea rising from his stomach. He was not sure if that nausea came from the fight with his father or the fact, that he was forcing his way to Stans door. Either way, when he reached the doorstep an rung the bell, he felt his hands balling into fists. This was going to get complicated.


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

Stan was watching football on tv, when he heard the doorbell ring. His favorite team was winning, so he felt kinda annoyed, that he had to stand up to open the door. His parents were busy with things he rather would not ask about, after all and his sister had moved out over a year ago. So there was nobody else really, who could answer the door. When he pushed himself up from the couch he left out a deep sigh. „I'm coming.", he called out as he approached the door, not yet aware of what he was about to see. „Who dares to disturb me at this hour of the day?", he spoke a bit in mockery as he opened the door. His manner immediatly changed when as soon as he pulled the door open someone dropped to his feet. „What the…?", one second later he recognized that wild blonde hair and he knelt down and put one hand under the persons head, to turn him around to face him: „Kenny? What happened?", his words where spoken in shock. Here he was holding one of his best friends who had collapsed on his doorstep. „I'm dizzy...", Kennys words sounded tired like he was about to fall asleep. „Hey stay with me!", by now Stan had realized that his friend was bleeding, the hand he had put under Kennys head was wet from the blood already. Something needed to be done. He couldn't let him fall unconcious most importantly, that was a terrible idea, especially with a head wound. Also he had to stop Kennys bleeding.

First of all tho, he needed to get him inside, away from the door step. Luckily Stan had grown up to become an athlete, lifting up Kenny posed no problem for him. One arm under his friends neck, the other arm holding his legs he lifted him up and pulled him close to his chest. Since Kenny had been outside in the pouring rain, that meant that Stan got his sweater wet, but he didn't really care about that now. „Don't worry Ken, everything is gonna be alright.", he spoke then carried him towards the couch to lay him in the comfy spot, where he had been watching the game only moments ago. Worry was drawn onto his face, when he noticed Kennys eyes falling close: „Hey… no sleeping, yet", he shook his friend lightly til he opened his eyes again. „Okay...", Kennys voice was weak and didn't make Stan feel any less worried as he gently placed him down on the couch. „Watch the game for me, okay? I want to know everything that happens. That is the least you can do now you disturbed me from watching it Ken.", he was not really angry, but he wanted Kenny to put his attention on something, so that hopefully he wouldn't drop unconcious as soon as he left the room. „I'm going to get the first aid kit.", he said as he already was on the way to the bathroom.

What the hell had happened to Kenny? Stan did not really want to imagine it, but he could not help but wonder. He really seemed to attract bad things, it wasn't the first time he had seen Kenny wounded. But it was the first time, he had broken down like that. Perhaps it would be better if he called a doctor. Most probably he would do that, but first he needed to make sure his friend was stable. As quick as he could manage he retrieved the first-aid-kit from the bathroom and returned to the living room. Luckily the kit was barely used, it was only missing two or three band-aids. He didn't really think that band-aids would really do much for Kenny anyway. „So, did anything happen?", he was relieved to find Kenny still awake when he came back around the couch and knelt down infront of him.

„Don't know...", Kenny spoke. Stan couldn't help smiling at that remark. Of course he didn't know, he had no understanding for the game. Kenny was more a race car type of sports tv viewer. „So let me have a look at this.", Stan spoke and gently leaned over his friend to have a look at the head wound. „Doesn't look that bad, you will be fine in no time.", he lied about how it looked, but he attempted to not add worry to the list of Kennys problems. The wound was deeper, than it had seemed at first. A doctor most definitly would need to have a look at his friend. Stan could not really do much, he only knew basic first aid procedures. First he needed to apply disinfectant spray onto the wound and in doing so he made his friend wince lightly. "Just a little sting..", he spoke in a calming voice. As soon as the wound was clean it needed to be bandaged. So he retrieved the bandages from the kit. First he put the gauze on Kennys wound, then he put it in place with other bandages. „See, that's better!", he gently laid his hand on Kennys hair next to the wound. „I still will call you a doctor. Better safe than sorry.", he smiled to his friend, then got out his smartphone to make the call. It didn't take long for someone to answer. At least something in this city seemed to work. Stan told the operator all they needed to know in order to send an emergency doctor. As soon as they heard his call was about a head wound, they seemed to act rather quickly at that.

When the call ended Stan looked back to Kenny, who was eyeing him with tired watery eyes. He appeared as if he had cried. „What happened to you?", Stan did not only want to keep the conversation going to keep his friend awake, he also genuinly wanted to know an answer to this question. Kenny only sighed tho, „Nothing.", his answer did not really sound believable. „That...", Stan pointed at Kennys head wound, „Does not seem like nothing. So you either come up with a better excuse or you tell me the truth.", Kenny looked down to the fabric of the couch at Stans words. „Just… a fight with my dad. Nothing, really.", his words were muttered and his expression became sad. Stan frowned as he felt anger rising from his stomach. „That is not nothing.", he repeated his words. He had thought of this being a possibility, but he didn't want to admit to himself that actually it was more like a probability and now it was a fact. Stuart McCormick and his wife were well-known alcoholics in town, but they never had touched their kids before, or at least so he thought. „Your dad needs to pay for this.", he spoke and as much as he would have liked to make him pay himself, Stan was rather thinking about calling child protective services or the police.

His friends eyes had widened at Stans words, „No it is my fault. I provoked him, cause...", Kenny spoke and Stan huffed, falling into his words, „There is no excuse for it Kenny. Don't you dare making excuses for your father. You are better than that, Ken. How long has this been going on?", he wanted to know now, he felt fucking angry Kenny didn't deserve this. „I.. I don't know. It is family stuff. Oh man...", he seemed to have trouble talking about that. Stan could understand that in a way, still he wanted to know what was going on. „He never hit me before, but you know. It has always been this way with mom and Kevin. For as long as I can remember.", Kenny was still eyeing the fabric of the couch with some faked interest and Stan sighed, leaning over to his friend again, this time to give him a hug. He just mouthed a silent „Sorry..." , there was nothing more he could say. As he pulled Kenny into the hug, he gently put his hand on the back of his head, stroking slowly over his wet hair. The wound was on the side of his, so there was no risk of him touching it and causing additional pain. He just wanted to hold Kenny now, suddenly feeling kind of protective of him. Why had he never spoken about that before? Why had Kennys brother never said a thing? Then again that was less of a surprise, he was married to Shelly now, but Stan still barely knew him. But Kenny, he had always been his friend. Why did he not trust him enough to tell about his problems? Perhaps he had simply been too ignorant of the world around him? Could he not have noticed? When he wondered about all this questions he felt his own eyes filling with tears. „I'm so sorry...", he repeated, still hugging Kenny, not wanting to let go of him.


	3. Spellbound

**Spellbound**

„He's lucky it's no concussion. Infact it really looks worse than it is. He will most probably get away with a headache for a few days.", the doctor was talking to Stan and Kenny was watching from the couch. Of course he was relieved to hear the diagnosis, but his mind was busy with different thoughts. He did not only feel like shit. Not only did he feel weak and dizzy, not only was he still in his wet clothes. No, he also felt confused right now. Stan was his buddy, right? Then why was he feeling his heart racing still. Why had it started the moment, he came close to his face to treat his wounds. Kenny was surprised Stan had not seen him blushing, cause he sure as hell had felt his cheeks getting warm. Even now he couldn't take his eyes away from his friend. What was that witchery? Kenny was not gay, he was certain of that, he was the biggest boob lover in school. Then why had he felt so comfortable with Stan close to him. His smell still was lingering in his nostrils, it was really fresh and all without the heavy stench of mens deodorant. Why had he never noticed that before? Kenny couldn't help mulling his mind over it. Perhaps it just was an in the moment thing. He couldn't deny he was longing for warmth and safety, after what had happened with his father. Stan was giving him just that right now. Perhaps because he was shaken up like that, his mind got all confused about emotions. That was probably it, Stan was his friend, there was no other way he could explain the strange magic that was going on right now.

„He needs rest most of all. How did that even happen?", he heard the doctor speaking, who only seemed like a blurry background figure, as Kennys eyes rested on Stans back. „He was...", before Stan could finish his sentence Kenny interfered, „I stumbled and crashed with the table.", it was only half a lie, after all he had gotten the wound from the table. Stan gave him a look, frowning a little bit. He had told him what really happened, that was more than enough people knowing it. By now he regretted even telling Stan so much. This only made things complicated. He knew his parents probably would have forgotten everything by the time they got sober again. So he really didn't want to make a big business out of it. As much as he hated his parents when they were drunk, he loved them when they were sober. He didn't want his family to be ripped apart, just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut about secrets. „Alright, I leave you some pain medication. Your friend needs to rest Mr. Marsh. But you should perhaps change his clothes, else he's gonna catch a cold.", the doctor tried to be helpful but Kenny huffed answering in a cocky voice: „I can dress myself, yo.", and he pushed himself up in a sitting position. He still felt dizzy, but he already did much better, than when he had stumbled into the Marsh house. „Don't mind Mr. Grumpypants here doctor. Thank you for your help.", Kenny watched as Stan shook the doctors hand before taking the pain medicine he offered to him. „Of course. Have a restful night Mr. McCormick and you too Mr. Marsh.", the emergency doctor nodded his head before leaving for the exit. Stan followed him to close the door.

„Yeah, glad that that's over...", Kenny really was grumpy right now. Not only was he annoyed by the weird emotions he couldn't explain, he also hated being treated like a weakling. And he felt like that was exactly what happened, when the doctor came. „C'mon Kenny don't be such a dick.", Stan stared at him, before he came closer and handed him the pain medication. „Doctor's right though. You should put on different clothes. Stay here I'm going to get you one of my pajamas." Kenny pressed his lips to a line for a moment, then he gave a soft nod. Those clothes really started to feel icky. „Stan?", he stood up from the couch, as his friend started to climb the stairs. Stopping in his steps Stan didn't really respond, but he looked at him expectantly. „Thank you!", Kenny finished his sentence and gave a soft nod to Stan before popping one of the painkiller pills into his mouth dry. „No problem, dude. You're my friend.", Stan himself responding with a smile, before he continued up the stairs.

There it was again, that confusion. While one side of his brain deemed his friends smile as one of the cutest things on the planet, the other side of his brain was fighting it for being gay thoughts. „Ah shit.", and then he was blushing again. He sighed deeply, hoping that this night would be over soon, so things could go back to normal, well as normal as things could be in South Park at least. Perhaps he should have just went to his room when he had the chance. Karen was alone with his parents now and he didn't really like that thought. He didn't really think, that they would hurt her. But this night was all kinds of crazy, he had never thought his dad would hurt him that much either. Certainly his sister would have been worried seeing him wounded, but now that he had time to think, he realized, that she would be worried with him not being at home as well. Given that and the fact, that Kenny was worried now himself, running away had probably been the worst decision he could have made. On the other hand, he felt too proud to go back home now, not that Stan would let him either. But he would seem like a douche if he crawled back home now.

„Sooo, I got you one of my newer ones. I barely even have worn it once.", Stan spoke as he came back down the stairs carrying a white pajama with black rims. „Uhm… Thanks", Kenny approached Stan to take the clothes. „You go change in the bathroom, then you come to my room. You can have the bed, I take the floor.", Stan grinned at his words, „You don't have to. I mean I can have the floor, too.", Kenny protested, but Stan simply shook his head, „Nope.", and with that it was settled, „I will prepare everything, you go change.", and with that Stan returned up the stairs and this time Kenny followed him, even tho their ways parted upstairs, where he headed into the bathroom.

„Great.", as he stepped into the room he was facing a mirror, his own beaten face staring back at him with a frown. He approached it slowly, putting the pajama down onto the shelf part of the sink.

Leaning closer he examined his lip, which was split open a bit from his fathers punch. By now the wound was crusted, it still looked dark and ugly on his face and Kenny couldn't help chewing the part of the lip where he was wounded. „Son of a bitch...", he muttered, then sighed, having a closer look at the bandage Stan had applied around his head. That did not really make him look better either and as much as he appreciated it, it kept him from taking the shower he would have loved to have now. „Thanks dad.", he sighed, then started slipping out of his wet clothes. Of all the places where he could have wounded him, he had taken his face, where everybody could see it and even worse, ask him about it. It was not like he had ever considered his father to be smart, but now he did it even less. Everybody would want to know what happened to him now, he needed to find a way to cover it up. At least the rest of his body was fine. He couldn't stop himself from flexxing his muscles lightly as he stood naked infront of the mirror. His body was toned but not so much, that it made him look ugly. Infact he was pretty proud of the way he looked. Kenny couldn't help being vain. His looks were one of the few things he thought he had. It made him quite popular with the girls at school, particulary since he had grown his hair slightly longer. Chicks loved it and it was not long enough to reach his shoulder, so it didn't annoy him yet, either.

Finally after checking himself out for those few moments, he put on Stans pajama. Guy was quite a bit taller than him and he was not built as lean as he was. So when Kenny put on the pajama he felt really small. His arms and legs weren't even long enough, so the pajama covered his hands and feet completely. In order to walk, Kenny needed to grab the pajama pants on the knees to pull them up lightly. It reminded him of the times he had played Princess Kenny as a kid. Somehow that made it all quite funny as he moved out of the bathroom, kicking his wet clothes into the corner of the room.

„Stan, you really have grown since you were a kid.", Kenny said as he entered his friends room. Stan, who was still preparing a blanket bed for himself on the floor looked at Kenny. After a moment of silence he started to chuckle, „Perhaps you simply haven't grown enough. You could join Cartman in doing weight training.", Stan continued shaking a pillow as Kenny thought about an answer. „No, not my thing. I don't want to become one of those muscle guys. I think they are really quite ugly. Also, the only sport I care about is racing. And for racing it is actually good to be lean. Fit but lean.", he answered in a serious tone then went to the bed. „I still don't get your fascination with cars driving in circles.", Stan spoke as he put the final blanket onto the floor bed, Kenny only could roll his eyes. Racing was so much more than that. People who had no passion for it would never understand. What he loved about racing was the drama on track and off track. The tension and adrenaline he felt, when he watched his favorite driver fighting against his rival. Like when he watched Formula 1 in 2012 in the final race in Brasil. Two drivers were competing for the world drivers championship: Sebastian Vettel and Fernando Alonso. In that race Vettel had spun early in the race, leaving him in danger of loosing the championship. He had loved watching him gaining back position after position. It was a huge drama, really exciting and in the end Vettel had suceeded, so he knew Stans answer was wrong. He didn't correct him tho, he was too tired to start an argument. „So how is your head doing?", when Stan was finished with the blanket bed, he went to his wardrobe to get his own pajamas. „Yeah, it's alright. I'm just tired.", Kenny still had headaches, but the dizzyness was getting less and less. Nothing he really needed to bother anything with, he just wanted to sleep now. „Well, if you need anything, just let me know.", Stan said and started to leave the room, „I'm going to change now too, be right back.", when he closed the door after himself Kenny crawled under the blanket. This evening really had exhausted him. For a few moments he looked towards the room door waiting for Stan to return. It didn't take long for him to realize though, that he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Before Stan returned, he was already fast asleep.


	4. Friends

**Friends**

,Bzzt, Bzzzt' Morning came sooner than expected for Stan, most certainly sooner than wanted. His phone was vibrating right next to his ear pulling him out of his slumber rather harshly. As if he had been trained for it, he immediatly grabbed and unlocked it quickly, to read the What's App Message, that woke him up.

 _From: Karen McCormick_

 _To: Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh_

 _Hey guys, has any of you seen Kenny? He isn't home._

Stan sighed, looking over to the bed, where the blonde guy was still having a deep nap. It was a good thing he still was here. For a while before falling asleep int he evening, Stan had been afraid, that by the time he woke up Kenny would be gone. He wasn't though, so he quickly wrote a message himself:

 _From: Stan Marsh_

 _To: Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Karen McCormick_

 _He's here Karen. Gimme a few moments I give you a call._

Of course Kennys sister had been worried, that her brother wasn't home. He wasn't sure what the girl had seen or heard, but her brother had been fucked up by their father. It was only natural for her to be worried. Once again Stan glanced over to Kenny. With the bandage around his head and in pajamas, that were too large for him, Kenny looked fragile like a porcelain doll. Perhaps that was the reason he felt so protective towards him. It was a cruel thing to break something so gentle and pure. Stan was still angry at Stuart McCormick for hurting something so precious. He could not imagine letting Kenny go back there and he was afraid, that Karen might want him to. He understood, that she was worried for Kenny and he knew that her brother would be worried for Karen as well. But even though he understood that, he didn't want his friend to go back home. Stan just didn't want him to be hurt again.

Slowly he rose from the bed he had made for himself on the ground. He didn't want to wake his sleeping friend by calling his sister, so he carefully made his way onto the hallway, closing the door gently behind him. Immediatly he dialed Karens number on the phone he was holding in his right hand. Putting it to his ear he waited for the girl to take the call. After only a second he heard her voice coming from the speakers: _„Hey Stan!"_ , she sounded kind of happy from what he could tell, „Hey Karen. So uhm ya..", he answered, putting his free hand onto his neck, feeling uncomfortable, because he was worried about possible demands. _„I'm so glad Kenny is with you. How is he doing?",_ as to be expected, there was worry in the girls voice, _„Dad went really crazy on him."_ No joke, for a few moments after Kenny had come to his place the day before, Stan had thought he was certainly a goner. „He is alright I guess. He's got a head wound, but the doctor said it was alright.", he was silent for only a second then he added what had been on his mind since he had gotten Karens message, „Listen, I can't let him go home like this. I don't know what it is with your father. To be honest I thought about calling the cops on him. Only reason I didn't do it is because your brother wouldn't want me to.", he heard Karen sigh on the other end, _„No, please don't call the cops, it's our familys business. I know you are worried and all, but it is something we have to take care of on our own.",_ like brother like sister. It was really hard for him to grasp, why they didn't want immediate help. He knew, that the McCormick siblings probably loved there parents, despite all they had done. He still couldn't understand, why they didn't get help though. He was about to ask Karen about it, when the girl said something else into the telephone. _„I'm glad he is out of harms way. If he could stay with you, that would be great.",_ For a moment he was silent in surprise. He had not thought, that Karen would react that way. He was glad, she did, though. But there was another problem: „But you know how your brother is. As long as you are not safe, he won't stay here. Can't you stay with Shelly and Kevin? It would make Kenny feel better. To be honest, I would feel better too. ",she was Kennys sister after all, so Stan cared for her in a way, _„I don't know… maybe. I could give Kev a call. Perhaps I could stay with Firkle too."_ , the girls voice was slightly shakey, but Stan nodded even tho he knew Karen couldn't see him, „Anywhere else is fine really. Things went too far with your dad now. I can understand if you don't want to cops to come. But you aren't safe there unless he gets himself some help.", that was the solution wasn't it? If he wanted to see his kids again, he would need to go to therapy. Karens voice sounded slightly sad as she responded, _„I will see what I can do. Can you give Ken a hug from me?"_ , she asked making Stan smile and shake his head, „You know, why don't you come by and do that yourself. He needs some clothes and his school stuff anyway. You could bring that with you. I think he would be so happy to see you.", and Stan liked to see Kenny happy. Especially after he had seen him so broken the night before. This time Karen didn't seem to hesitate with her answer. Infact as she spoke, she sounded quite excited. _„That sounds good. I'll be there in half an hour. Bye Stan."_ , before Stan could say another word Karen had ended the call. For a moment he looked at his smart phone, taking a deep breath before putting it into his pajamas pocket. That had gone better, than he had thought it would. Kenny probably would be delighted to see his beloved little sister visit. Also if all went well, Kenny could stay with him for a while. That in turn meant, that Stan could make sure he was out of harms way.

If he wanted Kenny to stay with them, he would need to ask his parents if he could take Shellys old room. He wondered if they had made it home yet. They had gone out for a romantic evening the day before, perhaps they had decided to stay an a romantic motel afterwards. He wouldn't be surprised by that. Stan was old enough to care for himself after all and it wouldn't be the first time for his parents to get some private time together away from home. The only way he could make sure, was by knocking on their bedroom door to see if they were at home. The moment he was about to move, he heard the sound of a door opening behind him, though. Turning around he had to smile as he noticed Kenny in the too large pajamas standing in his rooms doorway, looking half asleep: „Stan?", he spoke rubbing a finger across his right eye, „Why are you up that early? School doesn't start for three hours.", was he nagging? It seemed kind of adorable and Stan grinned while responding, „Your sister woke me up with a text. She's on her way to come visit you now.", at those words his friend seemed immediatly more awake: „Karen is coming? Is she alright? Why is she coming? I should be going home.", he spoke faster than usual and was about to turn around to head to the bathroom, when Stan stepped after him grabbing his upper right arm. „Calm down. She is fine and on her way here with your clothes.", he gently tugged on his friends arm to turn him around so he could face him, „I won't let you go home Kenny.", his words were quite determining, causing Kenny to frown, „It's not your decision. I need to be home to take care of Karen. Let me go.", he tried to pull his arm away from Stan, but he only grabbed him harder, causing Kenny to widen his eyes. „Karen will stay with Kev and Shelly or with Firkle. I talked to her already. So calm down, okay?", he tried to stare his friend down, to make him know he was being serious. „O-okay...", Kenny sighed and looked down to the floor. „See, that's better.", Stan smiled when his friend calmed down, slowly easing the force with which he was holding his arm. „You can let go of me now, Stan.", the blonde teen spoke as he lifted his chin again to face him.

Kenny really was adorable, those skyblue eyes were looking up to him as if he was a puppy pleading for snacks. As if to underline that picture Kennys blonde, shaggy hair was clinging unkempt to his face. He had always been attractive. Stan remembered times, where he had been looking at Kenny, just because his face was so perfect. Staring at him right now kind of made him feel weird, the same way it always did. There was a tingling in his stomach, that he knew all to well. He always considered it odd to feel it with Kenny, though. There was someone else that had made him feel that way before: Wendy. Was it the same emotion? Love? Adoration? Lust? He wasn't sure of it and he certainly would have a hard time admitting it. After all Kenny was a boy and his friend at that. He couldn't be in love with his friend. On the other hand, there was this longing. A longing that made Stan keep the grip on Kennys arm a while longer, despite him asking to be let go. „I don't want to.", he mouthed his words, for some reason feeling joy holding onto Kenny like that, leaning in slightly. Only as he noticed his friends expression change back to a frown he slowly let go, taking a step backwards, clearing his throat. „I'm sorry. I was lost in thought.", he apologized, turning around then to walk down the stairs, leaving the perplexed Kenny stand by himself.

That had been weird. What had gotten into him? He couldn't treat his friend like that. Perhaps it was just his protectiveness, which had gotten over him. Or maybe he was simply still to tired to think straight. Hopefully it was just that. As he moved down the steps he tried to think about other things. It wasn't easy at first, but as soon as he reached the ground floor he was able to focus on making breakfast for now. As he entered the kitchen, he heard the sound of water from the shower coming from upstairs. So Kenny had decided to clean himself before his sister came to visit. Stan needed one too, but there was only one in the house and they needed to share that. So while Kenny was having a shower Stan got eggs from the fridge to start preparing breakfast. This day was going to be interesting


	5. Resurrection

**Resurrection**

The shower was good. Confusion was clouding his thoughts. He wasn't sure what it was, that had just happened. The way Stan had hold onto him like that, it made him feel all kinds of weird. He still could feel the spots, where the fingertips had been holding onto his arm. It was not hurting, but it felt like some kind of phantom pressure. The worst thing about it however was, how it influenced his emotions. His heart was pumping so hard, he could feel it all the way up to his throat. Additionally his cheeks were flushed deep red. It was even worse, than what he had felt the evening before. What did it mean, though? Kenny didn't really want to think about it too much. He did not want to come to a realization, that he wouldn't like. He didn't even want to put the word gay in his thoughts. Being gay was looked down upon by his family. Even tho he himself was alot more liberal, than his father when it came accepting the homosexuality of other people, he would never be able to accept himself having feelings for any man.

As he realized, that his mind had wandered off to these weird parts, Kenny turned the cold water coming out of the shower even colder. „Fuck.", he muttered and was relieved by the shivering the new nearly unbareable temperature brought to his body. It distracted him from his dangerous mind. „Thank you, shower.", he mouthed, taking a deep breath, before reaching for the shampoo. Kenny had removed his bandages, before he had stepped into the shower. His head was still aching mildly, but he had seen in the mirror, that his head-wound was close now. So using the shampoo was alright, but he still was very careful and gentle with it, as he rubbed it into his wild blonde hair. So Karen had talked to Stan, he remembered. He wondered how she was doing and if she was angry about him leaving without a word. That had been careless of him and he regretted it now that he did have the time to think about it. What if his father had went on in his rampage? He would not have been there to protect her then. The thought of his sister getting hurt made him feel uneasy. It was simply unacceptable. If his father or mother ever would have put a hand on her, he would have killed them without hesitation. She was so innocent, the only light in his family. He and Kevin were too much like fuckups themselves to be considered light. Kevin had his issues and went to mental doctors twice a week and Kenny, well he tried to find an escape from reality with any means he could find. As long as he could remember, they had always tried to protect their little sister from going down the same part. He could only sigh about his worries, when he washed out the last bit of shampoo and started to clean his body. At least she would be safe with Kev and Shelly or even Firkle for that matter. His sisters boyfriend was an odd kind of guy. He had been into that goth scene since he had been in Kindergarten, was introduced into it by his parents. Despite that, Kenny thought quite high of him. If he hadn't he would not have allowed him to date Karen. But Firkle was protective and most importantly he didn't play with his sisters feelings. Heck, the guy even wrote her poems. That was a whole lot of romantic bullshit, he didn't understand, but girls liked it and Karen was a girl after all.

As he was done showering, he dried himself up slowly, then picked up Stans pajamas, that he had worn before. There was nothing else he could wear right now so he slipped back into them before exiting the room and making his way down the stairs. The Marshes house was so much more comfy, than his own. The carpet was clean, the tapestry did not fall from the walls and most importantly, there wasn't that stench of beer, that always hung over the McCormick place. Kenny took a deep breath, taking in the scent of freshness, that came with the house. There was something else that immediatly filled his nostrils though. „Bacon!", Kenny called out in excitement and hurried into the kitchen, where Stan was preparing food. „Hey Kenny.", Stan chuckled and pointed at the pan, „There are eggs, too." He shook his head in response: „You are the athlete that cares for protein here. I am the bacon kind of guy.", he moved to the table and sat down while he spoke. The breakfast was nearly done preparing and the table was already set, so there was not much he could have done to help anyway. „Seems like my parents aren't home yet.", Stan commented as he brought the pan over to the table, looking at Kenny thoughtfully, „But don't worry I will talk to them later. You had a good shower?", Stan started filling the plates as he looked to Kenny for an answer. „Yeah the shower was just great. I feel fresh now!", Kenny hummed, then leaned over his plate to take in the scent of bacon, „Awesome.", he didn't wait much longer and started to dig in. While Kenny was eating already Stan took the seat opposite of him on the table and started to eat as well, even tho he did it much slower and in a more behaved fashion, than Kenny did, „You know as it is right now I want you to stay here. I mean you can take Shellys old room, while we try to get things sorted with your father.", bacon was still being chewed on as Stan spoke and Kenny lifted his head, „Uhm… okay. And Karen will be safe you say?", Stan only nodded at his question, „Then I'm alright with it, but about my father. He's my business.", he spoke and put another bacon strip into his mouth with his fork. Stan only sighed: „If it has to be this way. Your sister told me to butt out as well." Just as he had finished the sentence the door bell rang, „Speaking of the devil!"

Kenny blinked, he knew that Stan had talked to Karen. He didn't know tho, that he had called her over. So when Stan was getting up to open the door, Kenny rose from the place where he was sitting as well. „Karen!", he heard his friend speak as he opened the door and allowed his sister to step inside. „Glad you came, Kenny is in the kitchen." Stan stepped to the side, giving Kenny a look at Karen, who to his relief did not seem hurt at all. His sister was holding a black and white travellers bag and she was dressed in a white shirt and a black skirt that went over her knees. She also had put on some make up, that was pretty dark around the eyes, but mild anywhere else. „Sis!", Kenny shouted out and ran over to her to pull her into a hug, „I'm so happy to see you. You are fine, right? Asshole didn't hurt you did he?", he eased the hug only mildly so he could look at Karen when she responded. „I'm fine. Stop worrying about me big brother, I'm sixteen years old, nearly seventeen, I can take care of myself.", she said kind of pouty only to have him answer, „But Karen, you know that's my job. It's every big brothers job to protect his little sister and I think I failed you on that, yesterday.", he sighed and Karen hugged him tighter again, before releasing him from it completely. „Kenny, you didn't fail me. All is fine. If anything, I failed you for staying in my room as I heard dad beating you up.", she examined his head at her words, „How are you doing now?"

He went silent for a moment, really thinking about her words. He was doing fine mostly, except for the headaches, but he did not want to worry her at all, so instead of mentioning them he spoke: „Stan took great care of me, I'm fine. You know I'm not so easy to break.", he grinned as they both looked to Stan, who was just observing them with a soft smile. „So I heard you are going to stay with Kev and Shelly? Or you staying with Firkle?", he wanted to know and was quickly relieved of his worries when his sister nodded, „Yes I already talked to Kev, he will come and get me from school today, then we gather my stuff from home together.", as she spoke she seemed to remember something, then she moved the travellers bag she was holding out towards to Kenny, „I brought you your things.", she grinned a bit and lifted her chin lightly, „You can't wear Stans stuff, It makes you look like a dweeb.", she chuckled and Kenny pouted playfully, „What? I'm not a dweeb. I think It makes me look huggable if anything.", he heard Stan laugh at his response, „Na, I think dweeb is the right word.", he chimed in making Kenny huff. „Fine.", he said and took the bag from his sister. „Your phone is in it as well.", her expression changed all of a sudden into a frown. „Anyway Kenny, we need to have a talk about dad.", Kenny mirrored Karens expression and looked to Stan, „Can we have a moment?", he asked and Stan nodded, closing the door he still was holding open, before walking back into the kitchen.

With Stan gone Kenny took his sister by the hand and lead her to the couch, where he sat down right afterwards. „It's getting worse isn't it?", he asked and Karen nodded, before responding, „Yeah it is. You know. It's like I said before. I love him, but he's just such an asshole. But...", she was silent for a moment looking down to her hands resting on her knees, „You know it is not his fault alone.", she pressed her lips to a line and Kenny put a hand to her shoulder to signal support. „I know! It's the drugs that make him act this way.", Karen nodded at his words then looked up to meet his gaze, „We have to do something Kenny. If he keeps getting that stuff he will sooner or later kill somebody. And then what?", Kenny sighed at his sisters words, thinking about them for a moment, before raising his voice again, „What can we do, though? Dad needs a therapy. Otherwise, even if we dry his current source, he will find another one.", it would be an illusion to think otherwise. Addicts knew their way to what they desired, he had experience with that as well. Karen then smiled a little as she spoke „I think I can get dad to go to therapy. You know he loves me. I'm his little princess, if he is sober enough I will talk to him.", she took a deep breath and her smile vanished as she continued, "But if he comes back from therapy and his dealers find him..." - „They will get him hooked again...", Kenny finished Karens sentence and sighed. He knew what she wanted and he looked her into the eyes as he spoke, „You want me to take care of those dealers, right?", she nodded slowly. „If anyone can do it, then it's you. I remember how you were my hero as we were kids. I ask you to be that hero once more."

For a while the siblings looked at each other in silence. She was asking alot of him and he was sure, that she was aware of that. In order for his fathers therapy to be a success, he needed to take care of the dealers permanently. That however meant, that he had to go far. The only way to permanently take care of the dealer situation was to make sure they never traded drugs again. Trading drugs made you alot of money, so it would not be easy to make them stop. It could go so far, that he might even need to kill them. His eyes rested thoughtfully on Karen, who was looking down to her hands again. „If… taking care of them means, that you can truly be happy again, then I will do it.", Kenny finally spoke, taking a deep breath and pulling Karen again in a gentle hug. He felt, that she started to cry as he did. He couldn't blame her. She, like him had never known a normal family life. Different to him though, she had not gotten a thick skin through it. She was sensitive and innocent, just like she had been as a child. He couldn't even count the times, he had found her crying in her bed, when their parents were at it again. It was heartbreaking, that she had to go through so much at her young age. She deserved better. His little sister had a truly good heart and that despite all she went through. He admired her greatly for that. „I'm sorry I'm asking so much of you Ken.", she was sobbing into his ear, „No Karen, Shhh. It's alright.", he tried to calm her down by gently stroking over her light brown hair. „It had to come to this sooner or later anyway.", he explained, easing the hug again and looking at her. Her eyes were mildly red now from crying, but she was trying to calm herself down. „Thank you Kenny.", she finally spoke rubbing her right eye lightly, causing Kenny to smile, „He's my dad too, you know?", he grinned trying to cheer her up, by being positive. Karen nodded, then brought up a little smile, „You are the best, but you still look like a dweeb.", she giggled lightly and Kenny was relieved about it and the welcome change of topic. „Am I at least an adorable dweeb?", he tilted his head lightly, then rose up to take up the travellers bag. „Na, you are more like a dweebishly dweebish dweeb.", she put out her tongue and giggled some more, „Go get changed Kenny. I have to get on my way to Firkle anyway. Don't worry about me, we will get through it. We always do big bro.", Karen spoke causing him to smirk and nod, „Of course we do. We are McCormicks after all.", he smiled warmly with his words and started to move around the couch towards the steps. Karen at the same time made her way to the exit door. „Oh… Karen?", Kenny made her stop in her steps and turn to face him, „Give Firkle a punch from me for kissing my little sister.", he smirked, then showed her a thumbs up. She only rolled her eyes, „Oh, get lost Ken.", she shook her head mildly amused, then continued her way to the outside.

As soon as she was gone, Kenny slowly made his way to Stans room in order to change his clothes. His mask of happiness immediatly dropped off his face. So, he had to take care of the dealers. That would not be an easy task. The people, that supplied his father with drugs were organized criminals, they knew what they were doing and they were good at it, too. If he wanted to stand the slightest chance, he would need to bring somebody back, he had declared dead long ago. As he rummaged through the travellers bag and got out his underwear it only got clearer. There needed to be a resurrection: Mysterion had to rise once again, to bring justice and to help the innocent.


	6. Busstop

**Busstop**

Two hours after Karen had visited, Kenny and Stan had left the house for school. They had reached the bus stop only moments ago. Since they had left the house so early, they were the first people, who got there. Nobody else had shown up yet. They were dressed in their usual jackets: Stan in a brown coat, with a red collar and Kenny in his famous orange parker. The blonde however had not put the hood on. Instead he was wearing a red scarf around his neck. Now in clothes that actually fit him, he looked much more mature, than in Stans pajamas. The parker and the black skinny jeans he was wearing really highlighted his lanky figure in a good way. Where Stans style was athletic, Kennys was punk rock. The blonde complimented his attire with chains: some were attached to his jeans others he was wearing for a necklace. To top it off Kenny was wearing small earplug earrings. Stan had to admit that his friend had style. Compared to his own it was so much more sophisticated. While Stan only had grabbed the very first clothes he could find - a grey shirt and blue jeans – Kenny had handpicked his whole look piece by piece. When he saw his friend like this it was no surprise to Stan, how popular the guy was with girls. He was even more popular, than himself and Stan was the schools star athlete. Not that he really minded that. Ever since he had broken up with Wendy, he had enjoyed being on his own. Breaking up with her had been simply too much drama.

„You know, I didn't finish my homework, because of what happened.", Kennys words pulled Stan out of his thoughts. „Just hope I don't have to present it today.", his friend added and Stan shrugged lightly, „I don't think it will be a big issue. I mean you forgot homework before, did you ever get in big trouble for that?", Stan inquired, making Kenny sigh, „No, but it just sucks, because I was really working on it this time.", he kicked the snow in frustration and pulled his lips into a pout. Stan stared at Kenny for a moment. Could he just stop being so adorable? He was making his emotions go awry again. His heartrate already had increased and he felt as if an invisible force wanted him to lean in closer to his friend. Only by sheer willpower he kept his composure and turned to face the road again. „It will be fine.", he ended the conversation and pressed his lips to a line.

„Guys!", when another familiar voice came in from his left, Stan was relieved. „Kyle!", he called out to his best friend and waved to the red head, that already was scooting closer. Stans thoughts went back to style as he examined Kyle. One thing was certain. If Stan was bad at styling, Kyle was a desaster. He was dressed in light blue jeans and a brown coat, that made him look like a professor. Worst of all, he was still wearing that dated bright green Uchanka, which stuck out like an eyesore. „Hey nerd boy!", he heard Kenny speak in an affectionate tease, that explained exactly, what Stan thought about Kyles fashion sense: „Is it only a coincidence, that you plop up, just as we were talking about homework?", the blonde grinned and Kyle tilted his head lightly, making his red locks fall into his face. It was not like Kyle was ugly either though. He just ruined his looks, by his choice of clothing. „Nope, that was my sensor Kenny. What do you think?", he moved in lightly and gave Kenny a half-hearted punch on the shoulder. That motion only caused Stan to chuckle, „Aww Kyle c'mon don't start to fight Ken, he can wipe the floor with you.", he joined in with the sillyness, but honestly, Stan was certain, that his words were true. Kyle was the smallest guy in their group of friends, even smaller than Butters and since he had given up basketball as a kid, he had not done any sport. He was just a lean as Kenny was, but different to him, he did not have any trained muscles at all. It was not like he needed to have them, though. Kyle had different strengths. He was the smart guy of the group and he did seem to feel comfortable in that role. Kyle huffed at Stans remark, rolling his eyes: „I'm not fighting Ken, I'm just giving him some tough love.", he was grinning softly at those words.

„But what I really care for: would anyone of you like to tell me exactly why you two had a sleepover without me being invited?", Kyles expression got more serious as he spoke. „You read Karens text then?", Stan asked and Kyle only nodded. Before he had the chance to give any further response tho, Kenny uppered his voice „Well… just some shit. I got drunk and couldn't make it home.", he quickly explained, causing Stan to give him a look. He was lying to Kyle and Stan didn't like lying to Kyle, but at the same time he understood why he did it. „Yeah! Ken vomitted all across the bathroom floor.", Stan spoke after deciding to stick with Kennys story. „Eww, gross dude.", Kyle looked at Kenny with slight disgust, causing the blonde to shrug, „That's me Kyle. I won't do it again.", he smirked, causing the red head to chuckle: „Yeah of course and Cartman isn't fat anymore. Tell your fairytales to somebody else.", Kyle shot Kenny a sceptical look, „Anyway, I'm glad you are fine now.", Stans two friends smiled at each other, before they both fell silent and looked down the street, where a yellow spot was indication of their school bus coming closer.

„Speaking about Cartman. Guess he is taking his car again?", Kenny asked no one in particular. „Guess so, either that or he slept in.", Kyle responded. „Na, don't think he overslept.", Stan was sure of that. Ever since Cartman and Heidi Turner had been an item, she had taken care of bad habits like that. She was exactly, what Eric needed. Stan would have gone crazy after an hour with that doting girl. But Cartman needed that kind of woman. Someone who took care of everything for him, so he didn't need to worry about doing things on his own. Sometimes Cartman reminded him of a spoiled Sheikh. It was not really his fault. He had been brought up to be that way, but it was annoying nonetheless. They all had been glad about the influence Heidi did have on their friend. Sometimes Stan thought back to their childhood, when Eric had seemed worse than the devil. He was so different now. Some of it had come with age. Like how he was alot nicer to people now, than he used to be. It was most obvious when he watched him with Kyle, they seemed to get along now. Of course they still called each other names, but it all seemed to be in good humour. And now with Heidi, Eric had gotten less dependant on them as well, which made hanging with him much more enjoyable. „Hold on I'm going to text him to make sure.", Kyle spoke and got out his phone, just as the bus arrived and stopped infront of them.

„Let it be, if he slept in it would be too late now anyhow.", Stan stepped into the bus while he was still speaking, he was followed by Kyle. Kenny was the last to enter the bus and Stan noticed, how he seemed to scan the rows for someone. As they all sat down – Kyle on the window, Stan next to him and Kenny across from them on a seat - it didn't seem as if Kenny had found whoever he was looking for, „All fine Ken?", Stan asked causing his friend to look at him confused. „Huh? Yeah all fine, was just trying to find Tweek.", Kyle now shot him a look, „What would you want with Tweek? I mean don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy and all, but you know what people usually want from Tweek and you also know how Craig gets in those cases.", Kenny only sighed in response, „I know all that Kyle. I need to speak to him, that's all.", he huffed and turned to face the window, „It's about family stuff.", he added more silently, causing Kyle to blink and Stan to frown. „Family stu...", Kyle was about to speak but Stan turned to him shaking his head, instead he uppered his voice, „If you need any help Kenny, you know who to ask.", the blonde simply nodded, but he didn't seem like he wanted to continue the conversation. His eyes were fully locked on the window now and he didn't give any attention to his friends. It seemed like he was in deep thought and knowing what had happened to him Stan just let him be.


End file.
